


Correction

by aetole



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Consensual Kink, Dom/sub, Emperor Hux, Gangbang, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Oral Sex, Other, Polyamory, Rey/Finn/Poe/Hux/Kylo (mentioned), Submissive Kylo Ren, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 00:03:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12664182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aetole/pseuds/aetole
Summary: Kylo Ren has strayed and needs a reminder.





	Correction

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this [Kylux Cantina prompt](http://kyluxcantina.tumblr.com/post/167175032376/gangbang-as-punishment-for-sleeping-around): "Gangbang as punishment for sleeping around." ALL ACTIVITIES ARE CONSENSUAL.  
> This story is part of my Brighter World AU and uses my modified version of the Alpha/beta/omega trope. The characters would not be considered trans or intersex; it is an alternate universe with non-terrestrial-human biology. If anyone wants further details on this version of A/b/o, I might post a brief summary to my [tumblr](http://hausofodin.tumblr.com).

Rey sat beside Hux on the long sofa, one arm loosely draped over his shoulders. Her thumb rubbed idly over the top of his arm while they watched the group assembled on the plush rug at their feet.

Ren was on his knees and forearms, his fine robes an utter mess, opened and hitched up around his waist while the third man ploughed into his cunt from behind. The sound of it was obscene, each thrust squelching in the mess left by the previous men. Ren gave a long, pathetic groan as the man fucking him finally came and pulled out.

“Stop acting like you don’t want it,” said Rey. “We know you’ve been whoring yourself about with every guard in the palace.” Ren kept his face buried in his arms and didn’t respond. “Oh, come here.”

Ren crawled over to them and hesitantly raised his face to Rey. His large brown eyes glistened with tears. Rey grabbed him by the hair, drawing him into her lap, and nodded to the next man in line.

When the man pushed in, Ren lurched forward onto Rey, instinctively trying to escape the stimulation, but Rey caught him and pushed him back. “No, you don’t. Get on his cock.”

Hux reached a hand up to pull some of the hair out of Ren’s eyes so that they could see his flushed cheeks and shining lips. His eyes were tightly closed. Rey brought a hand to the other side of his head and stroked him as he was jerked back and forth in her lap.

“Does it feel good?” she asked.

“ _Ahh-_ ” Ren whined.

“Fuck him harder,” she said to the man behind him. The man, an elite Stormtrooper from Phasma’s division provided especially for his loyalty and vow of discretion, laughed and put his weight into it. “Mmm, like that,” Rey said, gripping a fistful of Ren’s lush hair.

“Perhaps our dear Ren isn’t quite enjoying himself, but I have to say I am,” said Hux, and Rey glanced down to see the obvious ridge of his erection through the dark cloth of his uniform pants.

“I’m sure we can do something about that,” she said. She reached over and opened up Hux’s breeches to pull out his cock. He hummed in gratitude when she gave him a firm stroke and then briefly trailed her fingers down to his cunt and back up again. “Ren?”

Ren opened his eyes and stared for a moment before shifting himself from Rey’s lap into Hux’s. Hux tipped his head back into the pillows with a groan when Ren took him in his mouth and began to suck him as best he could while still being jerked back and forth by the man behind him.

Hux buried a hand in Ren’s hair and pushed his hips up into the contact. “Ah, that’s lovely.”

“He already looks more docile,” said Rey, which was somewhat true, if only in that Ren’s ability to protest was much reduced when he was stuffed from both ends. “See, Ren, this is the cock that belongs in you--not any of the guards’ and not the officers’. This one, and mine, and Finn’s, and Poe’s. No one else’s. If you need a cock in you, you just have to ask one of us, not go spreading your legs for anyone who walks by. Do you understand?”

Ren nodded, making a muffled _mhm_ around Hux’s cock.

“Oh,” sighed Hux. “Good boy, Ren, I’m close.”

Ren put on a look of sincere concentration and bobbed his head faster, slurping and sucking until Hux gave a soft gasp and came into his mouth. The Stormtrooper fucking Ren only lasted a few more thrusts after witnessing that before he too finished with a groan. Ren fell forward into their laps, panting.

“Did you come?” Rey asked, stroking his hair.

He hesitated, then shook his head.

“Hmm.” She glanced over at Hux’s softened cock. “You can come while you eat me out--you can manage that, can’t you?”

Ren was still for a moment, staring at her lap. He nodded.

“Good boy.” She untied her laces for him and spread her legs.

He buried his face in her cunt, eating her just as eagerly as he’d swallowed down Hux. The next Stormtrooper in line shifted forward, but Rey held up a hand to stop him. Ren was licking into her, wholly focused on his task, but he was twitching his hips back, seeking contact. Rey laughed. “What, a moment ago you were crying at the thought of having another cock in you, and now you want one? I don’t think so. You need to learn to appreciate what you’re given. You’ll come from eating me out or not at all.”

Ren whined, his cunt clenching around nothing. He sucked her clit harder. Rey could feel through the Force that he was close to the edge, but his cock and cunt were too overstimulated for him to come untouched the way he sometimes could.

Exchanging a glance with Hux, she motioned for the next Stormtrooper to come forward. The man eagerly arranged himself behind Ren, who shuddered when he felt hands on his flanks. Ren screamed into Rey’s cunt when the man pushed in and started fucking him hard.

Rey gave Ren’s hair a sharp tug. “You’re still not allowed to come before I do, so don’t even think of it.”

He nodded and doubled down on his efforts, sucking hard enough that Rey groaned, louder than she meant to. Hux brought a hand up to stroke and scratch the back of her neck, soothing.

Her orgasm came suddenly; she jerked her hips and yanked him forward by his hair, crushing his face into her cunt while she rode it out. She never had time to give him permission; she was halfway through her orgasm when he spasmed with his own, convulsing around the Stormtrooper’s cock and giving a long, muffled moan into her cunt.

She and Hux patted and stroked Ren’s long back while he shuddered with his aftershocks and slowly, mindlessly lapped up the remnants of Rey’s climax.

The Stormtrooper paused, still inside of Ren, wondering if he was still allowed to finish. Rey smirked and motioned for him to continue.


End file.
